


There goes my hero

by WereTakingThisShip



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But seventeen year old Ryan, Ding dong the witch is dead, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Give the poor thing a cookie, Irondad, Jean Grey is a good mom, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pepper Potts is a BAMF, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter needs a break, Precious Peter Parker, Rhodey is best Uncle, Ryan Reynolds is my Deadpool, They all need hug, Tom is my spiderman, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Venom is a new member of the gen z squad, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade has shitty foster parents, spiderson, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereTakingThisShip/pseuds/WereTakingThisShip
Summary: Peter's heart sank lower than any other time in his entire life when the watch didn't say, "*1*." His body went limp, it was like he was unconscious but still aware if everything around him, aware of the fact the Grant had just slammed him into the floor, aware that Grant was looming over him as he often does. Grant picked Peter up by the jaw with his right hand, Peter could almost see fire in Grant's eyes. Then he cackled, which was something that, even though Peter had seen him do alot more terrible things, made him shake to his core, "You little shit, you really *do* think that you're little man-friend is gonna save you." Grant chuckled, he then dragged and dropped Peter on the bed, "You won't make it out of here ali-" Grant stopped when to loud BOOMS came from outside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hindsight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929571) by [elephreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephreak/pseuds/elephreak). 



Peter's heart sank lower than any other time in his entire life when the watch didn't say, "*1*." His body went limp, it was like he was unconscious but still aware if everything around him, aware of the fact the Grant had just slammed him into the floor, aware that Grant was looming over him as he often does. Grant picked Peter up by the jaw with his right hand, Peter could almost see fire in Grant's eyes. Then he cackled, which was something that, even though Peter had seen him do alot more terrible things, made him shake to his core, "You little shit, you really *do* think that you're little man-friend is gonna save you." Grant chuckled, he then dragged and dropped Peter on the bed, "You won't make it out of here ali-" Grant stopped when to loud ***BOOMS** came from outside. Peter then, for the first time ever, saw fear in that man's eyes as two, red, leaking, holes appeared in Grant's chest.  
*Holy shit someone shot him*, Peter thought. Peter's Spiderman instincts started to kick in, but since he was pretty much in his pre-bite state, he couldn't get up.  
A red and black spandex-clad person bust threw the front door of the murder shack and tackled Grant to the floor. The person, sounded like a kid, "Long time no see, *Dad*. Peter's jaw dropped, that monster had a kid?! And that kid just shot their Dad?! The kid grabbed a knife from his leg pouch and put it against Grant's throat, "This is for mom, you disgusting shitfuck." Then the kid shoved the knife in Grant's throat.  
The kid got up like nothing had happened, and seemed th smile under his mask. "Hi, my name's Wade. Sorry you had to see that, anyways, I figured since crackhead over there was here that there was gonna be a kid, so I brought a duffle bag of clothes that's in the front-" he stopped, a little confused on what to call it, "area. I'm 17 btw, no need to feel like there's any more grown ups here." And Peter actually smile, thus person, just saved his life, but he could tell something was off, the way he moved, they way he talked. And then it clicked, this *Wade* is- err was, Grant's son, so that probably meant that he had experienced similar things that Peter had. His body started to shake from everything he was processing at the current point; *Holy shit Grant is really dead, and his **son**  
*saved me, and he must have been when it all started* Peter began to cry thinking about how awful Wade must have felt...And also from the past fucking year but that's besides the point. Wade ran back to were his bag was and grabbed a blanket then sprinted back to Peter, "Here, this might help, it used to help me." Wade handed him the blanket, Peter took it, wrapped it around himself, then tried to stand, and of course almost feel over. Wade catches him and picks him up, princess style, then stops cold, "OMG I am so sorry!" Peter chuckles at the apology, he laid his head on his hero's shoulder, he was surprisingly comfortable around this stranger, perhaps it was the shared traumas they have had to endure. "It's ok," Peter says softly, but his voice is raspy from the bruises he has on his neck.  
As Wade starts to carry Peter away from this hellhole, Iron man busts through the wood of the murder shack, Peter tries to smile, but his face is sore from the constant beatings so he winces. Tony flips his head around, trying to find Peter, even though he's literally right in front of him, "Excuse me, Mr. Iron man? I think this is the bugboy your looking for." Tony almost falls out of his suit to hug Peter, mumbling apologies. "Let's get you home." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter motioned for Wade to set him down, Wade obliged, but standing right next to him, to catch him if he feel again. They started to walk away, away from the pain, and the fear.  
Tony put his hand on Peter's shoulder, "I found what you left in your closet. I'm I-" Tony started to cry as he hugged Peter. "It's ok," Tony shook his head, "It's not though, he hurt you, I let him hurt you. I knew something was wrong and I didn't do anything about it. I'm sorry." Wade spoke before he could realize he was talking, which happens alot, "You shouldn't blame yourself, blame the asshole in murder shack." Peter and Tony couldn't figure out who he was talking to. "First, Who exactly areb you? And second, what were you doing with my son?!" Tony didn't hesitate calling Peter his son, he had actually thought of him as his kid for awhile, he just never admitted it.  
Wade chuckled, a little afraid of Tony, "Well I'm Wade, Wade Wilson," Tony stopped him, "You're Deadpool, aren't you?" Wade nodded with a nervous chuckle. Tony sighed, "Ok kids, I think we should leave this place, it's giving me the creeps. I feel like I'm in the Blair Witch project." The kids let out a small laugh.  
"What do you want to do Peter?" Tony asks, "I wanna go home, to the compound, and can Wade come with us?" Tony nods, Wade squeaks with excitement, "So how are we gonna get to the 'compound'?" Tony pressed a button on his suit and a bunch of nanospiders can out of a compartment and formed into a new suit for Peter, he then summoned an old suit he had on stand by. "Wade, you can use one of my older suits, *do not shoot anyone or anything*, ok?" Wade nodded, bouncing up and down with excitement. He practically ran into the suit when it opened. Peter was happy to finally be going home.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter crouched on top of a gargoyle, he sighed and listened to the sounds of the city, cars honking, people yelling, J. Jonah on his live billboard yelling about him, he loved being Spiderman again. It had been a week since Grant died and Peter was already doing better, though he hasn't gone back to May's in awhile, he's mostly been staying at the compound or Tony's house.   
As Peter started to think about whether he even wanted to go back to May's, his spider-sense kicked in, a bolt of lightning struck 2 feet away from him. He almost jumped out of his skin, "Maybe that's a sign, I should probably go back to May's..." Peter huffed, and swung back to his Aunt's apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter knocked on the door, but there was no answer, his suit then made a key to open the door, Grant had taken Peter's apartment key and still had it with him when Wade shot him. Just as Peter was about to give up, his suits A.I, Karen, spoke up, "I can have the suit mold a key from the lock if you really want to go in there." Peter thought about it, then nodded.   
As soon as he stepped in the apartment he realized it was a bad idea, Grant had ruined this apartment for him, he saw the couch, the sink the doors to the bedrooms, it was to much, he could tell Karen was trying to talk but he couldn't hear her, he knew he was having another godamn pain attack and he wasn't even there for a minute yet. As his vision started to get blurry, his mind cleared enough to here a familiar voice over his suits caller, "Hey, baby bug, you okay, a lady said you needed some help and it sounded bad?" It was Wade, Peter smiled at the sound of his voice, "I'm okay, just a pstd induced panic attack, the usual." Peter chuckled, starting to hyperventilate, "Where are you, I can come over and we can hang out, you wanna get taco bell?" Peter nodded, signaling Karen to send Wade his location, he was there in less than 2 minutes. Wade opened the door to a shriveled up spider man in a ball, " Hey Petey, it's okay, I'm here now," Wade comforted him, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder, "Let's get some food in ya'," Wade said as he lifted Peter off the ground, "This Cool?" Peter murmered yeah and they left the apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wade went to the nearest Taco Bell, weirding out the cashier, but who wouldn't be if Spiderman and Deadpool just waltzed in a 11:30pm and ordered 7/8 of the menu. They sat on top on the next building. Peter started to realize that his breathing had slowed down aswell as his heart rate, and that he wasn't having a panic attack anymore, "H-how did you calm me down so quickly?" Peter stumbled to asked, Wade shrugged, "I just did what my friend does whenever I wig, and I usually helps, my plan b was to take you to my friend's horses." Wade chuckled. "Your friend has horses? I love horses!" Peter beamed. 'Step 2; distraction with ponies is a success', Wade thought. "Yeah, we mostly show Arabians, I ride a half-arab gelding, tho he's barley even saddlebred-" Wade stopped mid rant to a completely blank faced Peter, "i can show you how to ride tomorrow if you want?" Peter smiled and nodded excitedly, "oh and, where are you staying for the night?" Wade asked, suddenly becoming very shy and withdrawn, " I'm gonna stay at Mr. St-my dad's house tonight, do you maybe wanna spend the night," Peter usually wouldn't ask people over to a house that wasn't really his but he knew that tone in Wade's voice, that quiet plea for help and wanting someone to keep you away from the terror at what others would call your home. "Your mom mean or somethin'" Peter blurted, he clasped a hand over his mouth, he gets hungry really quickly and starting to eat made him 10x hungrier. "Omg Wade I'm so-" Wade stopped Peter by putting a finger over his mouth, "My mom's dead actually, it's my foster parents, Francis and Angel that I'm trying to hide from. Now I don't wanna be rude, but if you ever talk shit about my mom, we won't be friends anymore." Peter nodded, a little scared at how dark Wade had gotten. "Sorry about going all DCEU on ya' there, I just can't stand stand it when anyone talks deal about my mom ya know, I'm sure it's the same way with your Aunt." Peter's mind went back to when he was trapped in the murder shack by Grant and he was saying all those horrible things about my and how much it angered him, "Yeah, I know whatcha talking about."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once they got to Tony s house(a secluded mini-mansion in the woods), Peter and Wade plopped down on the couch, "Aren't you gonna eat anything, I know I can eat all of that by myself but I'm kinda full." Peter chuckled, Wade looked at his feet, " My face isn't that 'pretty' so I try not really show it off, plus I actually want you to stay my friend and not kick me out in horror." Wade laughed, trying and failing to hide his pain, "Look, I've lived with your dad, I can handle whatever eldritch masterpiece your face is." Peter chortled, Wade sighed, "ok," and ripped off his mask, exposing the burned to hell face he had, Peter reached out and put his hand on Wade's cheek, " Did your da-Grant do this to you," Wade shook his head, "Not really, it was kinda both him and my foster dad who did this to me, and now i look like Freddy Kruger face faced a topographical map of Idaho" Peter let his forehead clink against Wade's, "Well, I think you're pretty dang cute, and you're right, u da hoe," Wade laughed, and it made Peter smile, because in the week he has known Wade, he's laughed alot, but this laugh, this laugh seemed to letting go, not still focusing on the past, just sheer joy. F.R.I.D.A.Y then spoke up after they settled down from their mini-laughing fit, "Ms. Potts would like to request that you boys get some rest, and Mr Wilson, you may have the choice of you own separate room or staying in Mr Parker's room." Wade looked at the ceiling, "Can i stay in Peter's room?" Friday replied, with a bit of sass, "if it's ok with him." Peter giggled, "It's cool, comeon, I'll show you where it is." Wade followed as they left the living room as area and went to an elevator, "there's an elevator, This is a house, not a law firm!" Wade protested as Peter chuckled, "Would you prefer to walk up 6 flights of stairs?", the elevator dinging to indicate they had made it to the top floor. When they entered the room Wade noticed that the bed, which was decked out in spider man, stuff, looked as if no one had slept in it in ages, 'he must him ruined beds for him too' wade thought, and almost as if Pete had read his mind he said, "I can make you a web hammock like mine if you want? I can't really sleep in beds anymore." Wade shook his head, "I'll be fine, I've had mire time to cope then you have, plus, I've wanted a bed like this for like 3 years!" Wade neatly crawled into the bed, trying not to mess up the neatness of the already tucked in blanket, "I always figured you'd be the person that would flop on the bed and make yourself into a blanket burrito." Pete laughed as he crawled spierly into his hammock. There was then a knock in the door, "Hey kids it's me, I was just wondering if I could come in and say goodnight?" Tony asked nicely, Peter said sure then Tony opened the door, "You cold Pete?" He asked imeadiatly, Peter nodded, starting to shiver a little bit. His spider powers also took away his ability to self regulate his body temperature well, and also made him allergic to peppermint. Tony went into the closet and grabbed to blankets, an Iron Man one, and what looked like a Deadpool one, "Holy shit, is the a me blanket?!" Wade squeed, Tony nodded, "After you two become friends I made it, figured one of you two would want it." Tony tucked Peter in and gave him a kiss on his forehead, "G'night son, I love you." Peter replied with mock annoyance," Daaaaadd!" The three giggled as Tony left, "G'night kids, oh and Wade, if you want, you can stay here, or with another avenger. I'm sure Thor and Bruce would be happy let you stay with them." Tony closed the door then left, "OMG, did he just-did he just, offer for me to stay with the Avengers!?" Wade gasped, Peter nodded chuckling, "Yep, oh and i must warn you, coffe has a ruff time in thsi house" As Wade turned out the light and asked why Peter said, "because it's constantly getting mugged!" Peter cackled as he could hear Wade facepalm, "That is the best joke I've ever heard!" Wade was so happy he had a friend like Peter, someone he could talk to and relate to about 90% of things, and Wade didn't want to admit it, but he thought Peter was pretty cute, especially right now, when his smile is almost wider then his face, and those arburn eyes glisten in the moonlight along with his red-brown hair that looks softer than cotton candy. Wade then realized, he had a crush on Peter Parker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you guys dont wanna read the graphic stuff avoid the parts in the tealde(~~~) boxes

Wade yawned as he woke up, that was the first night in awhile that had had only good dreams that he could remember. He turned his head to look at Peter, still sleeping, sun glistening on his ivory skin. As Peter started to wake up from Wade staring at him he realized he was blushing a ridiculous amount, so he tried to pretend sleep, but he was excavating to much, "Wade, I know your up, comeon, Mom and Dad already have breakfast ready, u can smell in from here!" Wade shot up at the mention of food, "Let's go then!" The two raced downstairs, not using the boring elevator. When the got downstairs Peter could smell something different, "What's tha-" Peter was interrupted by Wade geeking out of 'fakon'? "Omg, you know I'm a vegetarian?! Yeee! Thank you guys so much!" Wade gushed as he gave Tony and Pepper a bone-crushing hug of gratitude, the couple laughed as Wade brought them about a foot off the ground. "Oh sorry," Wade apologized as he put them down, "It's just that I haven't had anyone acknowledge that I eat different things then them in awhile so I just got overly excited, I'm sorry." Wade started to shrink back in fear, then jumped when Peter smacked a hashbrown over his mouth, "don't worry, I sprained Peppers wrist the first time I met her cause I shook her hand to hard, they know the drill of super kids. Now comeon, I'm hungry and last night you said that you would show me your fav cartoons, so let's go." As the kids walked away Pepper stood there, slightly frozen, "Man he is cranky when he gets hungry and isn't getting the crap kicked out of him...reminds me of someone else I know." She grinned as she bent backwards and looked at Tony, "Hey! I'm not that bad about getting hangry anymore!" He chuckled, "Yeah but you're still a crank monster before coffee." Pepper giggled, turning around and giving Tony a peck in the lips.  
About 3 hours later Tony checked up on the kids, who were currently singing, and very loudly, the My Little Pony theme song. "When you kids are done letmeknow, cause I wanted to show your guys' some updates I made to your suits." Tony said as he turned away, "Wait, 'guys'?" Wade asked, stopping Tony in his tracks, "Yeah, I made you a suit, I wanted to just give it to you, but F.R.I.D.A.Y suggested I give it to you for you're 17th birthday." As Tony walked out Peter whispered, "I thought you were already 17?" Wade nervously chuckled, "I say that I'm a a year older a month before my birthday so I get in the practice of saying I'm that old." Peter chuckled, "Oh, that actually makes alot of sense, so, you were talking about your cat." Peter resumed there previous conversation, turning his torso records wade and ceasing his legs, in his, 'you cute and this is my vest impression of the dos equis guy' pose. "Oh yeah, so she's a Maine Coon named Bea Rawrthur, she acts just like a dog, she'll lay right next to me when I sleep at home, and sometimes I'll sneak back in my house and take her out for a walk." Wade said as he pulled out his phone and showed a picture of his cat sleeping on his lap. "Omg, she is so precious!" Peter squeeed. They spent the next 5 minutes gushing about Wade's cat. They eventually found Tony and asked if he could show them they're new suits. When Tony clicked a button turning to pillars to reveal the suits, the kids jaws dropped.  
Peter's new suit was mostly dark blue on the legs and arms with it's torso being red(like Ben Riley' s costume) and I had a glowing giant spider symbol, eye, and web shooters. Wade's suit looked just like he always imagined in instead of a red winter coat and sweatpants with black felt. Wade started to tear up, "Thank you mister stark, I-" Tony stopped him, "Call me Tony, or whatever you want, it's just 'Mr. Stark,' makes me feel a million years old." Wade nodded, holding back tears. "Wanna put 'em on Wade?" Peter asked, almost jumping up and down from excitement, Wade grinned then they raced to find a place to change, when they came back to the place where Tony showed them the suits. "Wow..." They both said upon seeing eachother, Wade was happy he put the mask part on so no one could see that his face was redder then a tomato. Peter was thinking a similar thing.  
Peter and Wade hung out the entire rest of the day, they went to the mall, Tony bought them some new clothes, they got ice cream, which Tony also paid for, like everything else they got that day. Wade had said thank you about a billion times. He then glanced at his phone to see the it was 7:56pm, "Oh shit, I gotta go home, my cat's probably really hungry!" As Wade started to say bye and run off Wade grabbed his arm, "Do you want me to go with you, I can protect you." Wade shook his head, "Don't worry, Francis should be at work today and Angel just ignores me if I'm, 'polite.'" Wade then ran off as Tony came up behind Peter, "Is he gonna be ok?" Peter sighed, "I hope so..."  
Wade snuck in through his bedroom window to his spotless, barley used, room. He checked on Bea and gave her some food, he hadn't heard any voices or footsteps so he decided to stay a little lo get with Bea. Which was a mistake. Wade jumped as his bedroom door opened, "Wade. Winston. Wilson. How dare you sneak out of this house for 2 straight weeks." Oh shit, it was Francis.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Before Wade could grab Bea and run Francis had him him the throat and pinned to the wall, Wade's nose pressed up against a nail he had previously used to hang up a poster, cutting into his face. He then shuffled to find Wade's belt, "You know the drill, you're bad, and I get to show you who is the boss." Francis whispered in Wade's ear as he shivered, he had been having a good day, and now he has to deal with this. Francis slipped Wade's suit off and Wade was struggling to not cry, or show any emotion. When he realized his foster dad had let him go to finish disrobing he decided he was going to fight back, but the effort was fruitless as Francis grabbed Wade's skull and smashed it against the wall, imapaling Wade on the nail. He started to let the tears fall down his face, 2 years this shit has been happening to him and no one has bothered to help, they always said Wade was either lying or he was being a pansy and exaggerating. But as the person who was assigned to take care of him hurt him in one if the worst possible way imaginable he could only think about something, Tony and Peter, he knew that Tony would do anything for Peter, and the guy had only know Wade 1 1/2 weeks and he had already made a Wade a supersuit, surely Tony would help him, he had already helped Peter why not him, then Francis seemingly answered his question, "You're practically useless now Wade, you're not even pretty anymore, you're an embarrassment to shit you walk on, no one will ever be live you, you will be stuck here forever, with me." Wade wanted to cover his ears at the sound the followed, but he couldn't, he wanted to punch the bastard in the gut and shoot him, but he couldn't, he wanted to be away from here, with Peter, but couldn't, he wanted to be as brave as he was when he shot Grant, but he wasn't. He really did think of himself as a useless waste of space, as Francis would often tell him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Francis left to clean up Wade scrambled to pack a tiny bag, stuff Bea in a crate and start to slide out the window, "And don't you even think about sneaking out again I'll fuc-" Francis yelled as he marched back in to a partially free Wade, who then slammed the window and ran. He reached for his phone and almost called Peter, but he didn't want Peter to have to deal with this, so he clicked Tony's number, it went to voicemail, " Hey Tony, it's Wade, my foster dad kinda...hurt me, so now I'm running down a sidewalk while he's chasing me, oh and I'm also carrying a cat. So if you could come and save me or get someone else to that would be great, thanks." Wade hung up and glanced over his shoulder to see Francis about a yard behind him, he looked a little too long because he tripped on a tree root then started to fall forward, he curled into a ball to protect Bea's crate. His back slammed against the concreate, he groaned in pain. Francis caught up to him, "you think you can get away, You're wrong."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Francis socked Wade in the gut, making him spit blood already. He then grabbed a giant kinda and stabbed him multiple times in the side and slowly pulling it up and down his back, Francis went for a killing blow but something tripped him, making him throw Wade.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About two rolls in he felt like someone had caught him, him looked up to black spandex clad lady with red hair, "It's ok Wade, don't worry, I got you." The mysterious lady said as she set him down and then proceeded to beat the snot out of Francis, then another really cool lady showed up, along with a chick in a blank panther suit, "Hey, your Wade right? I'm Shuri, that's Okoye and Natasha." Shuri helped Wade up, "You okay, you want anything?" Wade chuckled, "One if those mind-wipe things from MIB, and maybe a nap would be nice." Shuri started to make Gen-Z jokes to make take Wade's mind of the current situation, then they both jumped when Nat got thrown into a tree right next to them, the looked for Okoye anf she had almost beat Francis when he clicked something o. His watch and it teleported him away. Okoye then ran iver to help Nat up. As they walked over to the kids Wade started to feel dizzy, maybe it was a adrenaline crash, or his blood sugar tanked, or maybe the fact that he got stabbed really bad, but whatever it is, he felt like he was about to pass out, then he did.   
Wade woke up to Peter's angelic face staring at him, "Wade, are you okay?" Peter said, voice cracking and raspy from crying over Wade's unconscious body for about an hour. "I shouldn't have let you go, or at least not go alone, it's my fault, it's my faul-", "Shut up," Wade interrupted, "Don't say that crap about your self, it wasn't your fault, it was Francis' fault, and he's gonna get a bullet in his skull so no need to worry." Wade slowly sat up, his side hurt, which was weird for him, "How's Bea? I fell while holding her, please tell me she's ok!" Wade started to panic, the machine he was hooked up to beeping because his heart rate was going up really fast, "You talking about this little fluffball?" Shuri said, opening the door, holding Bea in his arms, giving her to Wade, "she kept trying to get in you room to see you." Shuri giggled, Wade smiled, petting Bea, who was now drooling on him, the three teenagers laughed and exchanged jokes until they could hear Tony s voice, it seemed as though he sprinted towards Wade's room and almost flew in. "Wade are you okay, are you healing alright, do you need anything, some water, something to eat, ju-" Peter cut him off, "He's good dad, don't worry, I'll take care of him." As Tony and Shuri left, Wade asked, "Can you maybe stay here, I don't want to be alone right now?" Peter nodded, "Of course, what are friends fo-" he stopped to yawn, prompting wade to scooch over and offer Peter a little more space, "You can make a web hammock here if you want." Wade said, also yawning, Peter smiled then webbed up a hammock and hopped in, grabbing a deadpool blanket he brought, "Oh, and here," he snatched a spider Man blanket from his bag and layed it over Wade, "Thought this might help you feel safe." Wade blushed a little, and turned his head to one side to sleep, his cat laying on his chest, and Peter's arm drapping over the hammock to where his hand was almost holding Wade's, 'now I can finally be happy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Liu is my Black Widow Also #OkoyeWidow


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I tried to edit my writing style so it's easier to tell who's talking, tell me if you like this, or the old style better.  
> Also my fancast for Jean Grey is Tiffany Haddish

Peter and Wade were chatting on top of a building, about the usual mostly, tv shows, Peter feeling wade what Midtown High was like, past superhero adventures, when they heard a swoosh from behind them.  
"Spider man," the voice said ominously, Wade jumped up and guarded Peter, "It's ok, I'm a friend," the voice said.  
"Oh yeah!" Wade growled at the darkness, "How are we supposed to know that, you could be lying! I bet you're another animal-themed baddie!"  
The voice sighed, "I..." a white boot appeared from the shadow, "am moon knight." The person said, fully emerging from the shadow.  
"Well that's a start," Wade said, backing up a little, "b-but what do you want?" He stuttered.  
"A ,'baddie,' of mine, the White Dragon, has allied himself with Tombstone, I believe you have encountered him before, Spider-Man." Moon Knight said, not acknowlging Wade at the moment.  
Peter stepped in front of Wade, "Were us the White Dragon dude?"  
"Chinatown." Moon Knight replied, his voice getting a little softer, "I suggest if you are going to help we leave soon, it will take two hours to succesfully infiltrate their lair."  
"Their?" Wade questioned, puffing up his chest a little.  
"White Dragon is the leader of the gang called the Dragon Lords. I would not request Spider-Man's help unless I felt as though he was the only hero with the knowledge to help me defeat White Dragon and Tombstone." Moon Knight said, seeming to apologize to Wade.  
"I'll help you," Peter said, Wade reacting with a gasp, "But, Wade, or someone else, comes with us, it's three or nothing." He bargained.  
Moon Knight and Wade nodded,"But I told Iron Man we'd be back at the compound around 11:40 so let's leave now, I don't wanna make him mad." Wade added.  
The three then left towards Chinatown.  
"I can get us to Chinatown in like 10 minutes, so we don't have to jump across buildings at like 60 mph to get there on time," Wade said.  
Moon Knight grumbled, "Alright, you both seem a little worn out."  
Wade clicked a couple buttons on his phone then tires screeching could be heard almost instantly, "Hey DP! I'm down here!" A voice said from the road.  
As the three super heros walked to the cab Wade said, "Alright Batman Blanca, you can sit in the front and Webs and I will sit it the back."  
"So DP, where is it today?" The cab driver said.  
"Chinatown Dopinder." Wade said.  
With about 5 accidents avoided, they at the border of Chinatown.  
Wade patted the cab as they got out, "Thanks Dopinder, I owe you one." Wade thanked him.  
Moon Knight lead the pair into a alley and lifted up a sewer grate. Wade gripped Peter's hand, both trying to protect him and because he was nervous himself. Moon Knight motioned for Peter and Wade to follow him into the sewer.  
"I don't like this Petey. Not. A. Bit." Wade whispered.  
"It'll be ok Wade, don't worry, it's funny to watch Tombstone fall on his face." Peter said, hugging Wade and then dropping down into the sewer.  
After about 30 minutes, Wade finally started to complain, "Oh. My. God. Why does it smell so fucking bad in here. For Christ's sake!" Peter chuckles at Wade's little outburst. Cracking jokes yo take Wade's mind off them horrendous smell.  
Moon Knight motioned for them to stop, "When we get up there, I will need the both of you to shut up, can you both do That?"  
They pair nodded, they then continued for about 10 more minutes until the reached another manhole cover. Peter used his spider sense to see if there were any people in the room above, the coast was clear.  
The three emegered in what looked like a basment/storage room, filled with pallets and boxes. Wade wondered over to a boxed and cracked it open, "Woah, that's alot of machine guns." He remarked. Peter snagged him and feel behind a box before two mobsters could see them, "Hey Chen! Was anyone else here before when left earlier!" The shorter mobster said to the other, who said no. "Well then we got company."  
Peter heard a thud and then a muffled scream, followed by another thud. When he and Wade looked up past the box, Moon Knight had snapped the taller mobsters neck and shoved the tip of his gauntlet into the other ones neck.  
Peter shuddered, he didn't know that this mission involved killing people, but then he was startled by Wade raising his voice, "Hey bro! That's not cool, you never said anything about killing these guys!" Moon Knight walked extremely fast up to Wade, putting his face about an inch away from his, "They were mobsters, and it's pretty ironic you, the merc with the mouth, are criticising me, about killing two people who absolutely deserved it." Moon Knight growled.  
Wade held Peter close to him, who was still a little shaky from you know, the dead people, "It's ok baby bug, as soon as we're done, I'll get you home," Wade said, comforting Peter, who murmred a weak thank you.  
Moon Knight raised his fist, signaling them to stop. There was a room of armed mobsters in the next room, Wade walked up next to him, "I'm handling this one," he said before running into the room and jumping on the table in the center of said room, "I hate to do this to you guys," Wade started, getting the attention of the mobsters, "but momma did say 'knock you out'." Wade then decimated the 10 mobsters with just his katanas, and maybe a couple knives. But most importantly, he didn't kill anyone. He stopped at the end of the room, huffing a little, "See fuckface, that's how you be an edgy badass, but also not unalive people." Wade looked over his shoulder to a seemingly smiling Peter.  
The three went through floor after floor of mobsters, until they got done with the 16th floor, "Haza! I have found the key!" Wade said, holding a comically large, golden key in the air.  
"Great, this will activate the upper floors in the elevator. Then we can dispatch if tombstone and the White Dragon. And then I can did myself of the loudmouth." Moon Knight said, saying the last sentence to himself.  
The three got in the elevator, and Moon Knight pressed button 26.  
Wade giggled as he looked at his phone, which started playing Waka Waka by Shakira. Peter cackled as Moon Knight banged his head against the door. When it opened he fell out of the elevator, making the children even more giggly.  
Tombstone turned around, "Well boss, looks like we got company." He growled, sending a shiver down Peter's spine. Tombstone lunged forward at Moon Knight who bounced up and landed on Tomb's shoulder, cracked a can out, stuck it under his head, and flipped Tomb over, causing the weirdest sound when his face hit the ground.  
"See I told you it was funny," Peter said, nudging Wade.  
Tomb got up and grabbed Moon Knight, and promptly flung him against the wall, leaving a giant dent in the metal. "A little help would be nice!" Moon Knight yelled, dodging a fist to the face.  
"Oh yeah, let's go," Wade chuckled, unseating his Katanas and trying to slice Tomb's thigh. His sword only cut the suit pants, "Those were my favorite! Oh you're gonna die you knockoff wallcrawler!" Tomb yelled, turning around and grabbing Wade by the throat, "Heh, you're a kid," Tomb mumbled, he brought the squirming Wade closer to his face, "looks like I gotta show you who's boss." Tomb hissed.  
And shit. Wade was starting to have a panic attack, he had heard that phrase to many times, his body went into autopilot and he kicked as hard as he could. His foot made contact with Tombstone' s face, breaking his nose and Wade's foot. Tomb dropped Wade to floor and grabbed his face, "What the hell did you Do!" Tomb almost shrieked as he felt the absence of his nose and his mud-like blood, pouring from his face.  
Peter took this opportunity to web up Tomb. Secured to the ground, Tomb yelled at Wade, "You deserved what your father did to you! You deserve those scars! They show who you really ar-" Peter shot a web at Tomb's mouth, shutting him up.  
"Dont listen to him Wade, he's wrong," Peter assured Wade, giving him a hug, "Now let's go beat the snot out of the Dragon motherfucker." Peter said, putting his serious face on, but Wade just started at him, "D-did you just say fuck?" Wade stuttered.  
"Yep, you got a problem wit' dat?" Peter said, sarcastically laying his thickest new York accent.  
When Moon Knight came back from scanning the area he sounded almost depressed, "I couldn't find him, i-im," before he could finish, a metal door slammed open, letting smoke pour out.  
"Looks like you brought friends Moon." The white Dragon chuckled from the veil of smoke. Peter's spidey sense flared up then he dove into Wade and pulled Moon Knight away as fast as he could. They barley missed the dragons first attack. He then hovered above them, flames coming from his lower half, keeping him in the air. "You've tried too many times Moon, and you've failed. And now you bring children to do your dirty work. They will pay the ultimate price for your ignorance." He said before lighting up and blowing the floor to hell, Moon Knight covered the kids from the blast and most of the debris. As they were falling to the ground, everything stopped and started to glow red. In 2 seconds they were teleported to the roof of the building across the street from the Dragon's lair.  
"You boys okay?" A female sounding voice said, when Peter opened his eyes he saw a red haired lady in a green and yellow light armour, her skin was th color of oak.  
"Jean!" Wade exclaimed, hugging the woman, "Hey there little man," she said, hugging Wade back.  
"Ok," she sighed, getting up, "You boys ready to see me demolish this edgelord?" She asked with a smug grin. She then leaped of the building and lifted the White Dragon out out the top layer of rumble. She brought him to her face level and it seemed as though she challenged him to a fight, because soon they were in the sky, shooting magic beams and fire at eachother. Jean was descimating him. She grabbed him with her powers and sent him hurdling down towards the ground.  
A few more people in similar outfits arrived and a blue guy teleported the White Dragon away with them.  
"Do you boys need a ride back to the Avengers compound?" Jean asked after flying closer to the boys. Wade nodded, " and what about you're buddy?" She added, pointing to Moon Knight, who was unconscious at the moment.  
"Dont worry, I can call in a favor from Daredevil," Peter said, dialing his phone and giving his coordinates to Daredevil.  
They three waited until Matt showed up to leave for the compound.  
Jean dropped them off 200 feet from the door, "I don't know if there's some high tech security system Stark installed in the compound so u think I should drop you guys off here," Jean said, giving Wade a hug and patting Peter on the shoulder, "Thank you for keeping my Wade out out of trouble.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wade and Peter layed in their respective bed-like apparatuses(a web hammock and a actual bed).  
"What did that Jean lady mean when she said, 'my Wade," Peter asked, staring at the ceiling.  
"Jean's like the closest thing that I've had to a mom since I was three." Wade answered, "I lived at the X-Masion with her and her son Nate for awhile, then her ex-husband got chosen to be the acting head of the school and he kicked me out cause I was, 'dangerous and a risk to everyone and everything that they hold dear." Wade went on, "and all I wanted was to just have a family, y'know? And I had one, then just because this dildo was still pissy at his ex for her leaving, which was totally deserved btw, the douche canoe just boots my out. Making someone that actually called him dad once, homeless. That's when Francis found me again, and I started being a merc again." Wade stopped when he realized he was crying. "Though it's nothing compared to you though, having to go through that shit with my dad, be a superhero, and go to school. That sounds like complete shit." Wade chuckled, a hitch in his words from still crying.  
Peter sighed, "I'm sorry that happened, I can talk to Tony tomorrow and see if there's any way he can either make a new x mansion or house, Oh! Or I could get the Punisher to kill Jean's ex!" Peter laughed at the last sentence, it cheered Wade up a bit.  
"That would be great if you could talk to Tony about it, thanks Pete," Wade smiled, giving Peter a air-fist bump, "You are the best friend ever." Wade said, yawning a little, Wade soon dozed off, dreaming happy dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Wade woke up a couple hours earlier then he usually does, because today was Peter's birthday, August 10th. He tried to sneak out of their room to help Tony get the party ready, but he stopped when he heard sniffling from the bathroom, was Peter crying?   
Wade knocked on the door, "You ok Petey?"   
Peter yelled at Wade to go away.  
Wade sighed, "Can you please tell me what's wrong? I can probably help."  
Peter then used a web to open the bathroom door. Wade walked over and sat down next to Peter.  
"What's wrong? Had a nightmare or somethin?" Wade asked kindly.  
Peter shook his head and then showed Wade his phone, there was a text from an unknown number:

Hey Einstein, it's Skip. I ran into May and she said that Tony Stark basically adopted you, happy to hear you're doing well. Would love to hang out sometime, call me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tony ran into Peter and Wade's room, "Wilson! Wake up!" Wade's eyes shot open, "What's wrong tin man?" Tony gasped for air, "Peter, gone. He left, a note." Wade looked at the note Tony handed him.

Hey, I'm going out on patrol tonight. So don't worry or anything, I got a friend with me so I'll be safe!  
Love, Peter.

Tony huffed again, "I thought by friend Peter just meant you then I saw that your suit was still here so I ran." Wade stood up, tapping his Stark-watch to command his suit to come to him, "Take it easy ya' old salt. Peter's been really happy the last couple days so he probably just got cooped up and wanted to run around outside. Don't worry I'll find him." Wade left as Tony sat on Peter's bed, two heartbeats away from a panic attack. He would have suited up himself but Pepper has been sick lately so he needed to take care of her.  
Wade hopped from roof top to roof top, looking for Peter. Wade stopped when he saw a figure singing and dancing on a rooftop 2 blocks from him. He recognized the voice quickly and got over there as quickly as he could.  
Peter stopped when he heard someone walk up behind him. "Knock knock." Wad chuckled, "Jeez you are in an oddly perky mood today Parker," he sighed, "who's there?" Peter giggled, "Dishes." Wade sighed, "Dishes who?" Peter jumped a little, making jazz hands, "Dishes a very bad joke!" Wade cackled, "Sweet fucking Christ Pete, I think I've become a bad influence." Peter put a pair of sunglasses on Wade, "No, you're a RAD influence." Wade facepalmed, "Christ almighty, did someone lace your dinner with Molly?" Peter stopped imeadiatly, having a miniature flashback at the mention of someone giving him drugs secretly. Wade caught h8s error quickly, "Oh sorry, bad choice of words-Um Petey, why are you vibrating?" Peter didn't reply, it sounded like his suit was malfunctioning, almost making a growl. Then, Peter's suit grew, turning him into a 8 foot tall, black licorice muscle man. The creature growled, "You are lucky that Peter likes you, otherwise..." The creature put it's face extremely close to Wade's, "You'd be dead where you stand." Wade giggled,"Ok first, I can't die, believe me. And second, did you just quote Undertale?" The creature scratched the back of its head, "Ummm maybe?" Wade sighed, "Ok so, can I have Pete back please? Or is there only Zoul?" The creature bellowed, but a more human laugh accompanied it and the being shrunk back to Peter's size.  
Peter was still giggling when Wade asked, "Can you please explain to me what in the actual fucknuggets just happened?" Peter sighed, "Well when we went on that spaceship the other day, I found an alien. It's a kid like us, and they're were also abused by they're family soooo....we are kinda a super duo now. Oh! And they call themselves Venom!" Wade gaweked, "Holy fucking shit balls, you're suit is an alien now! Also help of Venom, thanks for not eating me earlier and we should probably get back to the compound before Tony goes into cardiac arrest.  
When Tony saw the two boys walking and laughing in the compound, he imeadiatly saw the Peter was wearing a black and white suit, that also head a talking head attached to the shoulder. Peter stopped when he saw Tony, "Ummm, I can explain..."  
After Peter and Wade explained the story of Venom to Tony he nodded, "So, now I have let's see, one, two... four kids!" Wade smiled, "You consider me one of your science kids?" Tony sighed, "You're more of my science-nephew, that was just and easy why of saying that Pepper is pregnant." Peter and Wade jumped up and started screaming in joy. Tony and to quiet them before the woke Pepper up, "Listen, she's asleep, and VERY cranky. So if you three wake her up, we will all be 6 feet under in about a minute. So you guys should probably go to your room where you can geek out in peace.   
Peter, Wade and Venom hopped excitedly to their room, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Tony smiled as he started to close the door, "Go to sleep soon okay. I love you guys." Peter and Wade were so excited the ran themselves to sleep in half an hour.

The next morning was amazing, Peter and Wade were so happy to see Pepper, and of course Venom was aswell. But all good things must end. Pepper and Tony had to leave to go to a conference so it was just the three kids for the next few hours. They didn't mind being home alone, they got to play video games and see what Pizza al le mode tastes like.   
Wade got a call from Jean so he had to leave for a few hours. Then the rogues returned from a mission. Peter only got along with Scot, though he wasn't considered one of the rougues anymore for helping so much with Thanos.  
Wade went into the kitchen while Peter was playing on his phone and started banging the dishes around, and whistling. Peter started to shake on the couch, the noise of the pans was putting Venom on edge but it set Peter into flashback mode. All he could think about was damn dishes and Grant whistling when he'd walk into the apartment. After about 6 minutes of this, Peter turned to Wanda, "Hey, Miss Maximoff, can you please maybe be just a bit quieter with the dishes and maybe stop whistling?" The Romanian 20-something laughed, "What, is the poor spider baby triggered?" It felt like she was now trying to be loud with the dishes. Then she reached for her phone and hit play in a music app. Peter almost started balling when the song came on. 

"You come on like a dream, peaches and cream,? Lips like strawberry wine.?You’re sixteen, you’re beautiful and you’re mine. (mine, all mine)  
You’re all ribbons and curls, ooh, what a girl,? Eyes that sparkle and shine.?You’re sixteen, you’re beautiful and you’re mine.? (mine, all mine, mine)  
It was, "You're sixteen," by Ringo Starr. Peter remembered Grant playing this and saying that it was, "Their song."   
Venom couldn't take his best friend being hurt anymore so they morphed into their more monstrous forme and loomed over Wanda. When Wanda turned around, she dropped the pot that she was cleaning. Venom roared, "He asked you to not be so fucking loud." Wanda gulped then shoved shoved Venom back with here magic. Venom cackled, "Oh so you're gonna try and hurt two children? You really are a witch!" Venom flashed their foot long claws and stalked twoards the scarlet witch, "Let's see how you react when you get a flashback!" Venom stopped right before their claws reached Wanda's face, "No," Venom muttered, "We won't hurt you, Peter wouldn't like that. So, be happy that you just gave a saint a panic attack." Venom lumbered of as Wanda stood there, breath hitching in fear, 'Jesus, it's always the nice ones,' she thought as she proccedded to quietly finish the dishes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *=Venom thinking  
> ^=Peter thinking

When Wade got back he was livid, "What do you mean, 'he left?!" Wanda scoffed, "I mean, fuckhead, that your boyfriend's alien friend got pissy and stormed out, haven't seen them since." Wade sighed, the anger to palpable in his tone, "Venom doesn't get mad without a reason...what.did.you.do?" Wanda cocked an eyebrow, "Are ou threating me little man? You do know I have magic right?" Wade smirked, "And you know I can't die. So...tell me what.the.fuck.happened."  
After Wanda explained what happened Wade groaned, "Ok, well thanks for not completely lying to me. I'm gonna go find Peter." Wade added as he walked away, "And I would suggest not being here when we get back unless you want venom to kill you."   
Wade searched for hours trying to find Peter in the cold, winter night. Oh, and it was raining so that was always helpful. Wade slumped down next to a dumpster in an alley and started to cry, "com'on Petey, please, I can't lose you too. Please." Wade jumped when he heard something rustling in the alley. Wade grabbed a knife in his boot, "W-who's there?!" When Wade heard no answer, he preceded down the alley. It started to get dark as he walked what felt like forever. Wade reached a dead end then turned. Wade dropped his knife. Wade saw Peter, being held face first against the brick wall of alley. Wade imeadiatly recognized the man holding Peter, it was Skip. Peter had told Wade about Skip on his birthday because he had texted him. Peter told Wade about how he abused Peter when he was younger and he never told May or Ben.  
Wade lunged at the man. When they hit the ground, Wade got the scalpel he hid in his shoe and stabbed Skipn in the neck, at least 20 times. Wade huffed, looking at the neck of his best friends attacker. Peter looked down and chuckled, "Well, I think I just got dea ja vu." Wade stood up shakily, "A-Are you-" before Wade could finish his eyes closed and he hit the ground.   
Vision stopped when he heard Steve's phone sound it's emergency ring. He picked up the phone imeadiatly when he saw that it was Peter, he never called Steve. When Vision answered then phone, he could hardly make out anything he was saying. All he could hear was, "Wade, Venom, Hurt, Alley." Vision pinged Peter's location quickly and flew there as fast as he could. While he was en route he contacted Scott, the closest Avenger to Peter's location, and Tony, cause he was basically Peter's dad.  
Scott saw the emergency ping on his Avengers watch and ran to the coordinates as fast as he could. Tony was still in the conference meeting, starting to fall asleep, when his watch started blaring. One board member gave Tony a glare, "umm, mister Stark? Is this really the best time?" Tony snapped back at the board member, "Umm actually, it's an emergency with my kid, so would you kindly go fuck yourself for using that tone!" Pepper jumped up as Tony's suit melded on, "Do you want me to go with you?" Tony shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. Just be the amazing coo you are."   
Tony saw vision and Scott flying in the direction of Mercy Hospital and put all his power into his thrusters to reach them. Vision started talking as soon as Tony was in earshot, "Both the boys are in stable condition. Wade went into shock but he'll be alright. And Peter, Umm, to put it gently, he has contusions in similar places as to when you found him about a year ago." Tony growled, "Well do you know who did this to them?!" Scott laughed nervously, "Well there was a body where we found the three. Though, he had stab wounds in his throat so I don't think his comin' back any time soon."  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Peter groaned when he woke up. He was in a hospital again. Peter started to hyperventilate. Tony rushed over to Peter's room when he saw him wake up, "Peter it's ok! Don't worry, your safe now." Peter stuttered, "W-where's Wade? And Venom? Are they ok?!" Tony set his hand on Peter's shoulder, "They're alright, Venom's awake, I was just waiting to you were awake and stable to bring them in here. Wade is alright too, he's been in and out of it for the past 3 hours. Peter looked at Tony, shocked, he had been there for three hours! He thought.   
Scott knocked on the door then brought Venom it. Venom leaped onto Peter, melding into their suit.

*'I'm so sorry Peter! I was supposed to protect you and I failed!'  
^'It's not your fault V. He just caught us by surprise. Besides, Wade killed him so he'll never hurt us again.  
* Yeah, about Wade. What do you think about sometime, maybe, asking him out?  
^ Omg do you actually want me to die! I can't ask him out, he's out of our league! I think that would be the first time someone has actually died of embarrassment!  
*Pfft! Wade would say yes in a heartbeat! He loves us! Especially you. We need to ask him out!  
^I think we drank some bad milk earlier, cause that is the most cracked out idea I've ever heard XD!

Tony tapped Peter's shoulder, "Umm, kid, you okay?" Peter giggled, "Yeah, just talking to V."   
A little bit later, a doctor opened the door, "Umm, Mister Stark? Wade is awake, oh, and there's a Miss Grey here to see him aswell." Tony responded, "Oh, she's fine. She's basically Wade's mom, but how many people could be there at a time." The doctor sighed, "Well, normally we'd only let one person in right now, but he's been asking for Peter when he briefly wakes, so I'd let him go in fist, then after a few minutes it should be fine for the rest if you to go on in." Tony nodded as the doctor wheeled Peter into Wade's room.  
Wade almost jumped out of his bed when he saw Peter. When the adults left, Peter finally spoke, "So Wade, are you feelin' Ok? Did they have to put you on any painkillers?" Wade shook his head, "Nope. My healing factor kicked in I'm all better now, how 'bout you." Peter's voice cracked, "I'm good, Venom healed all the cuts and stuff, so I think we should be able to got soon."  
And that they did. After a few hours and Jean hugging Wade to the point where she almost cracked a rib, they all finally got to go home. Now all Peter had to do was think of time and place to follow-through with Venom's plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate Cyclops already and I needed angst so I decided to just give him the Russo treament and have his proper characterization fuck off

It had been almost a month since Wade stabbed the shit out of Skip, Peter didnt seem phased at all by anything that happened that day, which worried Tony and Pepper. Peter and Venom had been helping Wade move into the X-Men Mansion. Peter had noticed that Wade was extremely apprehensive about talking about anyone he knew from the X-Men expect Jean, Nathan, a big metal dude, and a couple of lesbians(who got along with Peter swimmingly). 

Pepper handed Peter abd Venom lunch, stopping when she noticed Peter seemed upset, "What's wrong?" Peter shook his head, almost sounding angry, "Nothing, everything's fine." Pepper turned on her mom voice, "Peter, i know when you say that something is wrong. Tell me." Peter shook his head, "No i can't tell you, We'll deal with it ourselves." Pepper put her hand on Peter's shoulder, "Peter Benjamin Parker, you will not deal with this yourself. You will tell me what is going in and let me help you." Venom chimed in handing Pepper Peter's phone, "Listen to Wade's message." Pepper clicked Wade's voicemail and was horrified by wharvshe heard, "Hey Peter, V? Please i need your help. You know how you guys were asking me about why I didn't wanna talk about Cyclops? Well its because hebwas pretty much my Skip when I used to live here, before I ran away. Oh and tge reason I ended up with Frances is because Cyclops got pissed at me for leaving and telling one of my friends what he did so he basically sold me and my friend away. Anyways the reason why I'm calling you is because Cyclops and his side chick are looking for me right now to do Skippy things to me and I need to get out of here.." The message stopped after tge sound of a door being kicked down."

Pepper startled Tony, rushing past him in his workshop and putting on a prototype suit, "Pep wait, you can fly that suit right now! You'll get hurt!" Pepper turned and looked at Tony, using her CEO voice, "Don't let Cyclops or Emma Frist on the premises. And if they try to, call me." Tony nodded as she fired up her thrusters and flew off. Tony walked and fell into his chair, trying to breath, "Fri? Can you give me flight and diagnostic footage of Pepper please?" The Irish AI complied, showing Tony two screens, one was feed of what Pepper was seeing, and the other was a monitor of her and the baby's vitals. "Sir it appears that both Peter and Venom are no longer on the grounds, shall I run satalite pings for them?" Tony spit out his water, "They what? Umm yes, do what you just said!" When Friday pulled up Peters location, Tony groaned when he realized it was the same place as Pepper's. "Fri, can you put the compound on lockdown till I get back?" Friday started the proper protocols as Tony flew twoards the X Mansion. 

Wade ran over a few tables, trying to avoid Cyclops' blasts, blocking one with a Katana, "Ha! You can't catch me! Im the gingerbread ma- Oh shit." Wade stops when he sees Emma Frost. Wade nervously chuckles when he realizes he's trapped, "C'mon Pete. Any day now, plot convinence please help me." Emma chuckled, "Oh honey, no one's here to save you. You wont even remeber who you wanted to save you." Wade closes his eyes, expecting the worst as Emma stepped forward, about to wipe Wade's memories, she stops. Wade opens his eyes to see that a hole through Emma's stomach, activating her diamond state, and conveintly deactivating her telepathy. Cyclops grabbed Wade's wrist and started pulling him away. Wade tried to get away but Cyclops was able to get him outside. " Now Wade, where we?" A mechanical whir sounded from the back of Cyclops' head, "I don't know, about to be fucking disintegrated if you don't let him go!" Wade cheered slightly, "Tony!" Cyclops cackled, "Oh, the invincible Iron Man, hooray! Bet you wont be invincible without your head-" Before Cyclops could use his lasers, Peter and Venom bit his head off, "Ha, don't you love dramatic irony?" Wade, Tony, and now Pepper gawked at the headless corpse. Tony said, exasperated, "Peter, what the fuck did you just do!" The two shrugged, "Saved our friend like he saved me?" Tony stopped, "Like he saved- Oh, oh well that justifies it. Let's just tell everyone I did it though." Pepper nodded, "And I take responsibility for the diamond bitch in there." Wade chuckled, "Welp, this has been an eventful day! Also! Can I stay with you guys? Cause I think I'm not gonna be allowed here ever again. They aren't gonna belive you guys killed them, they're gonna think I did it. Oh and Jean may need a place to stay As well." Tony nodded, "Figured, oh and speak of the devil!" Jean flolew down to the ground, "What the fuck happened! Why is my husband missing his head? Why is Peter bonded to a Klyntar? And why does my son have my friend's clothes on?" Peter stepped forward, "Well do you want a blunt answer to all three?" Jean nodded as Peter answered, "Well your husband and your friend were pedos, Wade and I found Venom in a crashed space shuttle, and your husband probably put Wade in that weird ass outfit." Jean blinked, "Well then, Wade if you still want to live with me we should go get out stuff cause I am going to get kicked the fuck out of the X-Men. And Tony, you may wanna open a new building on the compound for old X-Men who are gonna defect because there's gonna be ALOT." Tony chuckled, "Already on it Catching Fire." 

The six all laughed around a dinner table, happily enjoying Asian take out. Jeans other son Nathan, fit right into the new family unit and loved talking to Tony about mechanic stuff. After they were all done, Peter showed Nathan and Wade to their room. After Nathan went in, Peter stopped Wade. "What's wrong Pete-" Peter and Venom wrapped Wade in a hug, crying, "We're happy your safe. Your our best friend." Wade smiled, "Aw shucks! You'll make a boy blush with that flattery!" Wade wipped Peter's tear away and went to go to sleep. Venom stayed by Wade's door to hear What he was gonna say to Nathan.

Nathan chuckled, throwing a pillow at Wade, "Y'know, I'm happy your boyfriend and his gak-dog saves your ass, I know I pick on you sometimes but you really are they best brother ever." Wade sighed, "What is with everyone and telling me they love me today! Secondly, Peter is not my boyfriend, he's WAY out of my league, he is still recovering from being in the worst episode of SVU EVER, and he has shown no interest in me at ALL." Nathan laughed, "For someone who cries at a worm on the sidewalk you have not read him well at all have you? I could tell from the second I saw him and Gakface smile at you that they were already planning to ask you out!"

Venom slinked away proudly, humming Real Slim Shady.


End file.
